


Married to the Music...Literally

by Jinkiki1221



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHAWol, SHINee
Genre: Gen, Humor, OT5, SHINee - Freeform, Shawol - Freeform, kpop, shineeot5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkiki1221/pseuds/Jinkiki1221
Summary: One day the 5 boys wake up in their own music videos. And they want to find their way home.
Relationships: OT5 - Relationship, nonromantic - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Summer of SHINee Round 2





	Married to the Music...Literally

(Feel free to play instrumental versions of the songs to make the experience seem more “real” lol)

Taemin caught his breath while relaxing his back against the café building. The brick wall felt hard and cool against his back as he tried to remember how he ended up in this strange, familiar place. He and the other Shinee members had been running for what seemed like hours and despite their efforts, the place and the scenery didn’t seem to change much at all.  
“Hyung!” Taemin called out but couldn’t see any of the members around him. They all decided to split up to understand what the heck was going on.  
Taemin sighed in defeat and took small steps towards what looked like a coffee shop. From a distance, he was able to see himself reflected in the large windows outside of the building. 

Taking a few steps closer, his eyes widened upon what he was seeing.   
It was him, but several years younger. He had on his wicked t-shirt and black pants, and his hair was in the shape of a familiar bowl cut he knew all too well.

He stepped back in disbelief. Could he be dreaming? This all seemed too real to be a dream…  
Suddenly, music echoed across the sky. Music Taemin immediately recognized.

He, as well as the other Shinee members, were inside of their first official music video, Replay—and the song was now playing across the sky. Everything in his line of sight seemed completely normal only, it wasn’t just a set like how it was all those years ago. They were actually somewhere, some place, that extended beyond the set. It was like an alternate universe of some sort.

“Taemin!” 

Taemin whipped his head around and saw Minho and the others running towards him.  
“What is this place?” Taemin asked his hyungs. Jonghyun and the others exchanged looks and shrugged.  
“I think the more important question is ‘how did we get here?’.” 

The 5 boys scanned their surroundings, curious as to whether or not there was anything around them that could lead to an exit. Out of habit, Jonghyun hummed along to the song in the background, now at the chorus.   
The boys walked around the cityscape with no real destination in mind (other than getting out of there).   
As the song continued, Jonghyun got more inspired to sing the actual lyrics to the song. That is when something weird started happening.  
Everything started to look…saturated. As if the colors all around them were brightening. Onew took notice and turned to Jonghyun.  
“Jonghyun,” Onew said, “stop for a moment.”  
“Oh, so you don’t like my singing?” Jonghyun asked, offended.   
Just as Onew had thought, the colors faded to their original saturation. He figured that if they interacted with their environment enough, there might be a way out of this.  
“Guys, I have an idea,” Onew began. The others listened intently.   
“I think we have to sing our way out of this.”  
The guys looked at Onew in disbelief. What a random conclusion to come to, many of them thought.  
Before Onew could say anything further, a young woman (who resembled the girl in the video they were trying to pursue) appeared, gave them a flirty smile and went on her way.  
“I’ll show you all what I mean,” Onew said and ran after the woman.  
He sang his part of the song, doing all of the movements they had learned so many years ago and just as Onew predicted, the colors of his skin, shirt, the sky, and everything else began to illuminate. The others watched in disbelief as that happened.  
The illumination stopped when Onew sang a part that wasn’t his. So, he thought, we are going to have to do this perfectly.  
“We are going to have to reenact the videos. We all sing and dance when it is our turn. The illumination might get bright enough to get us out of here.”  
The guys looked at one another. They sure as heck couldn’t deny what they had seen—but they also weren’t sure if that was the solution. It seemed too simple for such an outlandish scene to wake up in.

Not wanting to waste any more time, the boys decided it would be best to give it a try. Doing the best they could, they all sang and danced the parts just as they had several times before during practice, filming, and on stage. Before they knew it, the colors were brighter than ever, and their vision was blurred to the point where it was hard to continue.  
“I can’t see anything!” Taemin yelled.  
“I’m getting dizzy,” Minho remarked.  
“Me…too…” Onew responded hazily. Was this actually happening? He felt like he was losing all consciousness.  
Before they knew it, everything was spinning. Out of nowhere, Minho had fallen flat onto the ground. Jonghyun had called out to him, but his voice sounded muffled to Onew, who had already started teetering on his feet before he hit the ground too, knocked out-cold. Key and Jonghyun followed soon after, leaving Taemin to be the last one standing to deal with his dizzy, wobbly, woozy mind ready to quit on him. The last thing he saw was pure blue sky before everything went quiet and faded into a peaceful black. 

Taemin popped his eyes open as soon as he became alert enough to do so.  
It had seemed like years went by since he lost consciousness in that awful dream of his.   
He was relieved to be awake now (and in reality), in his warm, safe---  
Ground?  
Taemin placed both hands on either side of his thighs pressed against the surface beneath him. Not soft like a bed—hard. Like concrete.  
What?  
Looking around, he realized that he was, in fact, NOT at home, but on top of a building.  
With a full moon in the background.  
And the Shinee logo on a billboard.  
Oh no…he thought.  
Next thing he knew, the beat to Ring Ding Dong started and all the other members slowly began coming to. Minho groaned.  
“Ugh, ring ding dong? Why couldn’t we have gone to Lucifer?”  
Key smacked his lips. “Why couldn’t we have gone HOME!?”

“Everyone calm down,” Onew interjected while placing a hand in between Key and Minho (who were giving each other death glares), “if we do what we did last time, I think we should be fine.”  
“What if it doesn’t work this time?” Key asked with his arms crossed.  
Onew looked towards Jonghyun.  
“Try singing with it, Jonghyun!”  
Jonghyun began singing his line.   
“…naege wae irae  
Duryeopdago mulleoseoji malgo  
Geunyang naege matgyeobwara eottae my lady!”  
Onew waited for the same illumination from the last video to happen, but this time, nothing changed.   
“Why isn’t anything happening?” Jonghyun asked Onew over the loud music.  
“I don’t know,” Onew yelled back. This really stumped him—was there a specific moment that they had to start singing? Was it a certain time? Do these strange, unspoken rules vary from music video to music video? He hoped there weren’t too many codes to crack in this outlandish world they were in. He just wanted to go home.

The guys exchanged confused glances while Onew stood in deep thought. He wasn’t really sure what to do next.  
“Maybe we just keep singing and dancing until something happens?” Onew suggested. The others agreed without any question. As the chorus approached, the guys got into their positions and started the choreography. It wasn’t until after a few minutes of dancing that the colors of the music video began to brighten, and the five men felt that familiar fading in consciousness before passing out into the next video.   
When the guys woke up, they found themselves in futuristic attire in a dark, shiny, and sleek setting with a car in the background. Minho snickered with delight.   
“Ah! Lucifer!”  
The others stood up and wandered around the area, waiting for the music to start. After some time, the hook began. Onew called attention to the others.  
“Alright guys, we gotta pay close attention to when the chorus comes,” he warned, “we don’t know how many shots we have to get this right.”  
The guys agreed. As soon as the chorus to Lucifer hit, they five men danced with perfect precision and enthusiasm and ended on a clear note. Just as before, the saturation in the colors brightened and deepened—all five men were out quicker than they noticed, and the adventure continued.

Taemin came to and sat up almost instantly. He didn’t recognize anything until he looked down at his outfit. A fitted red shirt under a yellow jacket and…number 2 pencil pants.   
Ah yes.  
Dream Girl.  
Fun, he thought. Upon sitting up, he realized the others weren’t any where in his immediate line of site. “Hyungs?” Taemin asked but was only answered by his own echo. He turned to look behind him and was met with only a pink-colored wall.  
This was odd. They had started this crazy fever-dream together and were a group up until this point. He got up and started walking to God-knows-where while trying not to panic too much from not knowing what the heck was going on.

Minho, on the other hand, was already feeling panic build up into his chest. He was in a triangular-shaped room that was sleek and dark blue or black with lighter blue lines mimicking triangles. There were 5 mics in front of him, but only he was in the room. He had remembered this room from filming Dream Girl…but couldn’t find a way out. He palmed the walls to find a door or at least any weaknesses in the structure to let him out and find the rest of the members.

Onew was in a bedroom. He too remembered being there for the Dream Girl music video filming. He was upset and confused that he was separated from the other members but felt relief when he saw a door from where he was sitting. Excited, he got up and made his way to the door. After some time, he realized something was wrong.  
He couldn’t reach the door.  
He swore it wasn’t as far as he thought it was and it didn’t make any logical sense for the door to take that long to reach if it was right there.  
However, in his true ssangtae fashion, he kept running towards it.

Jonghyun and Key were the closest together out of the five members. Jonghyun was in a mint colored room with gold trimming that he remembered from filming. Key was in the same setting but on the other side of the wall, as if the two were in two separate rooms. Jonghyun could hear Key calling for the other members and answered his calls.  
“Key! Is that you!?”  
“Jonghyun!?” Key replied. Jonghyun could hear Key running from wall to wall, possibly searching for an exit.  
“It’s me! Do you see a door?”  
“No!” Key freaked. “Do you!?”  
“Hang on!” Jonghyun scanned diligently for anything that might look like a way out. He spotted a red curtain not too far from where he was and ran to it, finding a small crawl space leading to…somewhere.  
“I found something Key! Don’t move, I’m going to see where this goes!”  
Key whined. “Don’t leave me alone like this!”  
“I’ll be right back Kibum, I swear!” Jonghyun replied before disappearing into the crawl space.  
“You better come back, you bastard!” Key managed to force out before his speeding heartbeat took over his ability to catch a breath.

Jonghyun crawled through the space until he hit a brittle wall. Using his petite hands to feel out the area, he was able to push himself out into a room with Onew, who was sweaty and out of breath running in place.  
“Hyung!” Jonghyun called out, getting Onew’s attention.  
“Oh hey!” One quit running and made his way over to Jonghyun, pulling him out of the wall.   
“What were you doing running in place?” Jonghyun asked. Onew looked at him, confused.  
“Running in pla—you know what, never mind. Have you found the others?”  
“Key is right through this tunnel,” Jonghyun pointed to the hole in the wall. “Follow me.”

Onew and Jonghyun eventually made it through the tunnel and heard Key and Taemin on the other side.  
“I found Taemin!” Key exclaimed.  
“Great, I found Onew!” Jonghyun yelled back. “All we need is Minho.”  
“And to find a way out of here before the music starts,” Onew added.  
Like clockwork (or some sort of sadistic game), the music started and the boys began to panic again. This time, however, the music sounded as if it was coming from somewhere.   
Not only were they not all together yet, but all of them weren’t even in the same room together. Better yet, they didn’t know why the music sounded as if it wasn’t anywhere near them. They had no clue how to get out of this one.

“We gotta find Minho before the song ends,” Onew said with haste, “If we can’t dance together in the first chorus, maybe we can do it in with the ones that follow.”

Jonghyun and Onew searched their room for any other exits until Onew noticed what looked like a door perfectly blended into the wall.  
He sprinted over to it and pushed, revealing Key and Taemin on the other side.  
Taemin and Key were finally reunited with Onew and Jonghyun and the song had already made it 2 minutes in. Now they just had to find Minho.

Following the sound of the music was hard, but the guys managed to make it to the sleek dark and light blue setting where they danced with their mics—and in it, they found Minho (after several failed attempts).  
“MINHO!” They all yelled, almost in unison.  
Minho jumped and turned around to find his four members running towards their mics. He picked up on the cues as well, knowing that now wasn’t the time for a happy reunion--they needed to dance their way out of there before the last chorus was over.

Once again, the boys were out and awoke in what looked to be a living room. This time, they weren’t separated but instead were missing body parts. Onew, feeling a powerful stuffiness in his nose, went to reach for it—only to find out that it wasn’t there.   
“What the—” Onew began to say until he was interrupted by Jonghyun.  
“MMMMmmmMMMMhhmm!”   
Of course. Jonghyun’s mouth was missing.   
“Why is it so DARK!?” Taemin asked. Onew looked at him to find that he was missing his eyes.

“Uhmmmm……can I get some help????”   
Onew turned over to Key who was pinned onto a dart board with a butcher’s knife in his neck!  
He knew what video this was.  
So now they’d have to find their body parts before they leave? Great.  
“Onew Hyung!” Key called out, “Where’s Minho!?”  
Not again, Onew thought. 

“I’m over here!!!!!”

All four of the guys looked to their right to see Minho literally on fire.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Jonghyun (tried) to scream.

“Ya know,” Minho began calmly, “this doesn’t hurt, but…..how do I PUT MYSELF OUT!?”  
“Listen,” Onew caught the guys attention, “We just have to stay calm, find our parts, put Minho out, and dance our way out of here.” Onew stood up and as soon as he did, the music started.   
Great, he thought.

Onew went to work looking for his nose while Jonghyun decided to stay and help Key and Taemin.  
Jonghyun went over to Key and pulled the knife from his neck with ease.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh my gosh…” Key touched his neck and—just like in the video—his head came tumbling to the ground.  
“MMMMMmmmMMMMmMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!” Jonghyun again (tried) to scream and covered his mou…well, the space his mouth should have been in.

Key huffed. “Jonghyun stop freaking out and help me! We have to get out of here!” 

Jonghyun got Key’s body down from the dart board all while trying to avoid looking at the wound on his neck. He was even more shocked to see that Key’s body could stand on it’s own and it went to reach for Key’s head.

“mmmmmmmmmm….” Jonghyun moaned before passing out and hitting the floor with a deep thud.  
“Oh jeez,” Key groaned. As he searched for Jonghyun’s mouth, he found Taemin’s eyes.   
“Taeminnie!” He called out.  
“Yeah?” Taemin answered from another room.  
“I’ve got your eyes. Don’t move!”  
“Oh thank GOD.”  
Key handed Taemin his eyes and Taemin put them in with no problem. Now for Jonghyun’s mouth, then they could help Minho and Onew, if he needed it.  
They were making good time because the first chorus had just passed.  
“If I remember correct,” Key began, “his mouth was put into some sprinkles….aha! Here it is!”  
Key got Jonghyun’s mouth and placed it onto him, making sure it was in the correct spot. Jonghyun came to and was relieved when he could finally speak.   
Onew came in eventually with his nose all wet but on his face, nonetheless.  
“I almost lost it down the drain, but I got it!” Onew smiled in triumph.  
Now for Minho. Onew managed to get a bucket of water and all four men helped him swing it onto Minho. Thankfully, the fire went out.  
“Ahhh…” Minho whined, “I’m all wet.”  
“But NOT on fire!” Taemin smiled.

The guys waited for the second chorus, got into their positions, and danced until something—anything, happened. The familiar saturation came about and instead of passing out like they normally did, their environment blurred and was seemingly changing into another scene.  
Minho looked around him in awe. “Is this…?”  
Key looked around him as well. “I think it is….”  
The five men were all in different colored suits standing on a while circular platform with girls standing around them in typical American 90s outfits, dancing to music that started as soon as the blurring around them stopped. It was their latest video, 1 of 1.  
The men thought it was odd that they were all together, the music had already started, and they seemed to already be in the same space they performed the chorus.   
Taemin turned to his hyungs. “No…no more tricks?”   
Onew searched his surroundings cautiously. “I think so….”

As the first chorus approached, the guys exchanged confused glances, wondering why nothing strange has happened yet. Not wanting to question or wait for anything else, they went on ahead and danced and sang together with the chorus and soon enough instead of saturated colors, there was a bright light in the distance that seemed to be in their way out.

Not wasting time, the men ran their fastest to the mysterious light hoping it was their ticket out. When they entered the light, there was nothing but…whiteness.  
“What the---” Onew began before hearing a thud behind him.   
Taemin passed out.  
Next was Minho.  
As Onew watched his members drop like flies, he felt himself getting dizzier and dizzier.  
Then Key fell.  
Then Jonghyun.  
Finally, Onew could no longer stay conscious and was out himself.

Onew awoke in the living room of he and Minho’s shared dorm with surprisingly, the other Shinee members with him. They all began to come to.

Jonghyun, confused as heck, uttered, “what the heck….?”  
“Was,” Key began, “was….that a dream?”  
Minho sat up. “I…I think so….”  
Taemin sat up, groaning and rubbing his head (he must of hurt it on his way down) but then began to giggle.  
“What’s so funny?” Key asked him.  
Taemin looked at him with such a childish gleam in his eyes. “Dream or not,” he said in between rubs, 

“It was pretty cool!”


End file.
